


Truth

by Gomo66



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Ashers father is abusive, Ashers father rapes asher, Eventual healthy relationships, Jordan is shocked, M/M, Meh medical knowledge, it gets kinda dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: Asher has been stuck for awhile, but now the truth is out and he has to deal with the hell it unleashed. Luckily he has someone to lean on.





	Truth

Asher got home pissed, his dad wasn't going to be happy about anything that happened. Being suspended was bad. Being put on the sidelines for awhile during practice now was even worse. As he walked into his room he saw his father standing in front of his bed. 

"I expect you ready in five minutes" ashers head dropped avoiding the glaring eyes.

"Yes sir" asher put down his bag and went into the bathroom to clean out. Five minutes wasn't much time but he used every second to get a moment of peace. When he came back out he was naked. He could feel his bruised ass clench at the fresh air. 

"Face down ass up" asher went into the bed following the orders. Then a belt slammed across his ass. He gasped letting any facade he had break. He cried a lot. More than most people would but he had a decent excuse. "You fucking useless-" another slap, another bruise he would explain away. "Piece of shit- not even your mother wants you" another slap, then he could feel it. "Stop moving" asher hated the feeling, there was nothing here, no lube, no real prep from the top to make sure the bottom could take it, no care."I would kick you out but I'm not sure you'd learn your lesson" asher felt as he got balls deep. "Fucking hell you enjoy this boy? You a fucking fag?"

"No sir"

"then Why's your dick hard" asher felt his dick bounce as his prostate was hit again. "Huh, cuz I think you are a little fag that secretly craves this" truth was asher didn't know what he could be, bi, pan, curious. Nothing mattered though, he's too fucked up to have someone love him. His father came and left asher to clean out by himself in his shower again. From a quick look, Asher had a lot more red on his legs. Turned out his ass was bleeding. It slowed down and he figured he'd be fine with just leaving some toilet paper around his hole all day, it would be uncomfortable but it was better than asking for help.

The field was blazing hot, everyone had stripped their shirts but Asher had to keep the crop top on, there were marks on his shoulders that he could blame on football but only after practice. The good thing was he was playing. That's all that mattered, he was on the field and at practice. 

"Hey, you okay?" Jordan patted ashers shoulder walking over. 

"Yea- yeah I'm fine- if- it's just hot ya know"

"you look pale, like more than usual"

"I- 'm fine-" asher went to stand but as he straightened his back his whole head sank. He felt his body hit the ground, he felt someone shaking his shoulder. then that's all he remembers. 

"Back off give him some space, it's probably heat stroke" Jordan looked up as his dad knelt down. 

"He's not warm, he's kinda cold" 

"Shit" Jordan looked as asher turned clearly uncomfortable. 

"Dad maybe sends everyone inside" Jordan turned asher seeing a red spot on the white football pants. 

"Hey everyone!" Bill stood "back off and give him some space, go get changed" the team slowly left and the assistant coach came overseeing the blood. 

"I'll call an ambulance." Bill nodded looking down at ashers shoulder. Specifically the scratches on his back. 

Asher somewhat woke up in the ambulance. 

"Ash" asher turned near the voice

"Asher? Can you hear my voice" another voice pulled him the other way. "Asher, can you tell me what happened to you?" 

"W-where am I"

"we're on our way to the hospital"

"why?"

"Listen to asher... They are going to do a rape kit on you... But since your a bit out of it right now their gonna put you back under." Asher opened his eyes seeing a needle prepend. 

"N-no" Jordan helped hold asher down against his struggling until he went limp again. Right after he got into his room they did the rape kit. Jordan was shocked when his dad came back over. 

"There running the DNA now... But they think it's been... A long time"

"like how long?"

"I'm not sure... But it explains why ashers been acting up more recently. They said that it might be weekly"

"Shit..." Jordan looked inside where Asher was still sedated. He had iv's and a bag of blood entering him and Jordan could only imagine that this might be the most peace he's had for a while. 

"Hey, he's going to need you to be strong for him, whoever did this isn't getting near him. They rent letting anyone see him for a bit"

"What why?" Jordan looked between his father and asher in the other room. 

"Because until they have a positive id they don't want him to be threatened or told anything. A therapist is going in once he wakes up. And I know that it's messed up but their asking for your DNA, cheek swab." 

"They think I did this!?" Jordan wanted to punch something, it was completely insane that anyone would hurt asher. He could never.

"No all the men in his life are. The whole team, family and friends" Jordan let the nurse take the samples and when he got back the blinds were closed. He walked over to the officer looking at the room. 

"He's okay right?" 

"He's answering some questions" Jordan nodded going back to his seat. Eventually, his stomach won out and he led the room, blinds were still down and Asher did have a cop outside the room. 

When he got back he could see ashers father deny the DNA test. That's when two cops came and grabbed ashers father. Jordan didn't find out until a few hours later, but the rushed DNA testing found that the DNA had a paternal match to ashers. Asher's father was just going to be brought into another room before being detained. 

Asher played with the edge of the blanket. It was rough and kinda itchy, but in a hospital comfort was probably second. He looked up as the door opened and Jordan walked in with coach behind him. 

"Hey... So it's a stupid question, but how are u feeling."

"You remember when we broke our arms and they gave us pain meds... They kinda just made us feel empty for a bit... I never stopped being empty I think." Asher looked up."So... The therapist said I should tell people I trust... And that's pretty much been only you two for years now... My dad started abusing me after I broke my arm in seventh grade. Back then it was physical... Whipping me with his belt... Slapping me, punching me. All the time it was because I wasn't good enough. Last year when mom left my dad found porn on my laptop" Asher sighed. "He said since I was a fag I should be taught lessons the way fags take them. That's when...." Asher closed his eyes in pain, moving for the button pushing it. After a moment he breathed. "That's when... I can't say it... Not again" he looked up tears streaming down his face. "He hurt me, made me feel like shit... Made me feel like my only worth was my ability to play and eventually make him money because he couldn't anymore." Asher wiped away the tears in his eyes. "The therapist said that I should blame myself... But why didn't I say anything?" Jordan was in shock. Bill wasn't doing much better. He moved over explaining that it's a hard thing to do because people don't think men can be raped. Then Jordan heard his father leave.

"I'm sorry... I'm a shit friend"

"What?!" Asher seemed pissed "you, asshole, are the one reason I didn't take a razor to my fucking arm as he told me to. You are the one reason I didn't end it"

"why... Why me?" Jordan moved to bring a chair over, sitting next to him m. 

"because I can be normal with you... I used to be scared but... I can't hide anything. I know I like guys... And I think it will be awhile and a lot of therapy before I can explore that path... But I like you, so maybe one day if I'm normal and if you want... We could go out to eat one day."

"Ash.." Jordan smiled. "I think I'm the one guy who can stand you long enough to say yes" Asher smiled shrugging. 

"Hey, girls don't like me... I'm a mess. It makes sense that the one person who gets me can stand me" Jordan leaned in hugging asher for longer than any normal hug. 

"I'm here for ya" Jordan moved sitting on the bed. 

"Good, I think I disserve some sugar" Jordan laughed nodding and getting up to get asher the list of snacks he was giving Jordan.


End file.
